Turnabout Flood
by IAmAWrighter
Summary: A disaster has hit Los Angeles Los Angeles has been drowned in the biggest flood in history Will the hero of the state Phoenix be able to survive this flood and stop the man behind it whoever he is?


Turnabout Flood by IAmAWrighter

Phoenix Wright was sitting at his computer one day in his green chair in the white office that smelled like Maya He was on the internet instead of working He was looking around at the new reddit posts Suddenly the internet shut off and Phoenix was very confused He looked at the power but everything was plugged in Thats when the lights turned off

"Whats going on" said Phoenix as he opened the window and looked outside "Oh holy shit" shouted Phoenix as water splashed in his face and a sea of water swam past his office eating everything on the road Phoenix has fought many criminals in the past but this was true evil He grabbed his raincoat and umbrella to go to fight this evil but when he opened the door water came in This would be harder than he thought He closed the door before more water could get in and grabbed somepaper cardboard machines anything he could get his hands on and made a giant boat

He threw the boat out the window and jumped into it and set sail As he sailed through the ocean he picked up any unfortunate victims like the hero that he is He brought the boat to criminal affairs which was on raised ground This is because criminal affairs are prepared for natural disasters like these so they have a lever that raises the building into the sky to avoid floods

Phoenix gave the victims shelter from the flood and he sat down in front of the big green scruffy detective Detective Gumshoe Gumshoe scratched the back of his head as he turned and looked at Phoenix to give him the information he knew

"Well pal we did not expect this" said Gumshoe "The flood came out of nowhere with no way to predict it There werent any vibrations in the sea so its not caused by an earthquake If you dont believe me Mr Edgeworth is over there and he is still alive"

Phoenix saw the man in the pink suit and a cravat come to Phoenix His name was Miles Edgeworth He was a prosecutor Phoenix has fought him in court in the past Hes very skilled and not to be underestimated One of his many abilities is basic logic which he used in this crime too

"Wright I have used logic and because the geography people couldnt have predicted this I believe this may not be water we are dealing with here" said Miles Edgeworth slowly so Phoenix could understand his conclusion But Phoenix was confused If it wasnt water then what was it Edgeworth continued "I believe Los Angeles is being flooded not by the sea but by bad fanfictions"

This reveal blew Phoenix out of his seat and into the sea The criminal was undoubtedly that evil mastermind Barry Lawn However Gumshoe scrubbed and told him Barry was in a coma because prison wasnt enough to contain a dastardly villain like him so he cant be responsible and the same to DrDigertz so it couldnt have been him either Fortunately the Chief of Police came and told them that mysterious activity had been detected in Hazakura

Phoenix Edgeworth and Gumshoe got in the police helicopter and drove it to Hazakura There was a guard outside who was asleep so they grabbed him and put him in a box and buried him under 6 foot of snow so he couldnt alert the villain They couldnt be certain if he worked for the villain or was just a Hazakura guard but they can never be too careful on a secret mission They left the man knocking the box and screaming for help and went into the temple

Inside they saw a wizard waving his magic pencil around which caused pages and books flying everywhere

"That Wright" said Edgeworth in shock and reveal "Is the evil wizard Locked Attorney He is infamous for killing many people in perfect locked rooms using magic"

Edgeworth spoke too loudly so Locked heard him and he turned and pointed with his pencil and a door appeared in front of them and it was locked Fortunately Gumshoe brought his seven secret weapons and secret weapon 7 was a key which they used to get past the door Shocked that they had a weapon to counter his magic Locked tried to run before seeing there was nothing under him but waterous fanfiction

The three surrounded him and attacked They threw him around in a cloud of dust until all three of them were on the floor with bandages all over them and Locked laughed at their patheticness and ran and stole their helicopter so the three lawyers got in the boat Edgeworth drove Phoenix got the cannon and Gumshoe ate instant noodles

They swam the boat over waves and flowing and Phoenix cannoned the helicopter down and one of the cannonballs blasted a dam that blew up allowing the fanfics to escape ending the flood However this did not happen before Locked Attorney fell into the fanfics and drowned in them

After the fanfics flowed away the death of their creator slowly made the fanfics disappear from existence and everyone was so happy to recover from that terrorist disaster

The End

Authors Note When I said we dont want to have to search through endless amounts of horrible fanfictions to read the good ones **this is exactly what I meant** What happened today was a disaster I hope we can recover from this I almost want to apologize to Barry Lawn for making him seem like the absolute worst of creatures when hes really the second worst of creatures but he still has 166 storys while LockedAttorney only has 25 but what Locked did was a true sin He does not respect my work I want everyone to see my work but he pushed it into a hole with his flood I apologize if todays fic seemed rushed it is because it was I want to get this flood of bad fanfictions by LockedAttorney hidden away never to be seen again as soon as possible Join the fight everyone


End file.
